And These Are The Days That I Dreamed About
by Emono
Summary: Chris Jericho and Evan Bourne's weekend vacation together. Extension of my "I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else" series, so go read that first. Or you could try and read it alone. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: And These Are The Days That I Dreamed About  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: Chris Jericho/Evan Bourne, with hints of all other pairings from this verse  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Love, fluff, slash, good stuff

**AN: **If you have come upon this by itself, I'm not sure you need to read the other parts of the series or not *shrug* To get their complete story, go to my profile and find _**He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts**_ and see how they started off and progressed. Because this little bit actually takes place in the third part of that story, called _**Work Out Your Own Salvation With Fear And Trembling.**_

This right here is their week off together, with a little pause for _RAW_. Good stuff, let me tell you, good fluffy stuff. Oh, and I just read on Evan's profile that he lives in Tampa? I'm changing that for this story. I can't make everything connect.

* * *

A plane ride to Tampa was long, particularly when you're going from Canada to the United States. Thankfully the customs people had been fans, and all he had to do was flash Chris's dual-citizenship and they were let through easily. It was only a few hours, and in first class they had plenty of room and comfort.

Of course, his sweet Evvy had plugged in his MP3 player ten minutes in and had easily fallen asleep. Jericho was looking out the porthole window, admiring the clouds and letting himself be at peace. The warm weight of his lover's head on his shoulder grounded him.

Chris was glad he could take Evan away. He could have taken him to his home in Los Angeles, God knew it would be just as hot, but he could offer seclusion and quiet for him at his out-of-the-way Tampa home.

He turned his head, dropping a kiss in raven hair, "I want you comfortable and happy, Evvy."

Evan snuffled in his sleep, snuggling into the older man.

Yes, this was going to be a good weekend.

**-WwE-**

By the time they landed, got their luggage and their rental car, Evan was wide awake and hyper. Chris kept reminding him not to move too much, but the ravenette kept countering that the bandages kept the wounds from getting irritated. And when they pulled up to his house, Evan started loosing it.

"It's off the beaten track, Chris!"

"I like my privacy."

"Is that a beach? Do you have a beach on your property?"

"I like the beach."

"God, your house is big!"

"…I like to spend my money."

They carried their luggage up to the house, the young high flyer bouncing the entire way. Chris laughed at his eagerness, but merely unlocked the door and stepped back. Evan rushed inside, dropping his bags every which way before darting off to explore the house. Chris shook his head, entering his house and bumping the door closed behind him.

"Mr. Irvine, you're home unexpectedly."

Chris looked over, finding Miranda (his housekeeper/house-sitter) standing there. She gave him a little curtsy, and he gave her a warm smile. She had been on his small staff for some time now, about three years, and he trusted her. Not enough with anything more important than the code for the burglar alarm and the dusting of his tables, but it was a mutual respect.

"Ah, there you are Miranda. I'm going to be home for the next week or so."

"Oh good" she looked around, pondering "The dogs in the kennel are fed, I cleaned the kitchen this morning, I've vacuumed. There's not anything to do really, so I'll leave you to your leisure."

Miranda gave him another curtsy, quietly leaving.

Chris wasn't like some people he knew (Adam) who kept a cook and a maid and a houseboy all on staff. He just had Miranda and his bodyguards, his accountant, manager…basic staff.

Chris left the bags to lay for now, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. He sauntered into the living room, snatching the remote off the table before collapsing onto the couch. He flicked it on, slouching back into the plush leather. He surfed a bit, eyes lighting up when he found a hockey game on.

There were some vague sounds from upstairs and the rest of the house. Shuffling, footsteps, the sudden break of a run. Evan sounded like he was having fun raiding his home, and who was he to stop him?

Time went by unnoticed.

Two almost-goals, and one real goal later, the footsteps got louder and then someone sighed in the doorway. Chris tilted his head, giving the younger man a curious look. Evan strode through the doorway, a big ol' grin plastered on his face. He came right up to the blonde, straddling his waist and taking his mouth in a swift kiss.

His lover's smile was contagious, and in a moment his own lips were quirked, "Did you find something you liked, my Heaven?"

Like always, Evan flushed, "This place is awesome. Thanks for this, really. I…I appreciate. I've been so stressed and-"

Chris pulled him closer, kissing him to silence. Evan melted into the touch, a soft moan escaping his chest as he was tasted so thoroughly. He ran a hand through that thick crop of blonde hair, letting his fingers ruin the styling gel in it.

"Does it please you?"

Evan chuckled slightly, pulling back with a confused expression, "What a strange thing to say."

"Well" seeing a blush on the older man's face brought Evan a sense of satisfaction "I have another home in LA. If you don't like this one-"

This time it was Evan who cut him off with a kiss, taking that talented tongue with his own and silencing him. They stayed like that for minutes, simply enjoying the taste of one another.

"I love it here."

"You're always welcome here" Chris murmured against his lips, sincere.

"I believe you…love you, Chrissy."

"Love you too."

**-WwE-**

"My sweet Evvy."

Evan awoke languidly, undulating his naked form along the soft mattress. A solid arm was around his waist, warmth radiating from the body beside his. He pressed back into it with a mewl of content, loving every aspect of this early wake-up call. He felt so happy right then, such a pure moment of love. For that's what he felt. Half-asleep, safe, warm, loved. Even…_cherished_, with the possessive palm brushing his ribs.

Lips brushed his temple, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Evan opened his eyes, realizing at once it was Chris behind him.

**-X-**

_**Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**_

**-X-**

Chris smiled at the surprised look his lover gave him, turning over on his back to look him over. He seemed as if he wasn't sure it was really him.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Chris inquired, his thumb tracing the line of the younger man's abs "You look surprised to see me here. We don't get to sleep in the same bed very often…I was savoring it.

**-X-**

_**I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here**_

**-X-**

"I just…" Evan wasn't sure what to say, realizing he truly loved this man. This beautiful man, his icon for so long, that had decided he was worthy enough for care and attention. It was by chance he had even worked up the nerve to say hello to Chris Jericho in the first place, so nervous he had ran off the first two times he had tried. This was a man he watched wrestle growing up! And, to be perfectly honest, fueled a few horny teenage fantasies of his.

Evan leant in, brushing their cheeks…their lips, pulling a happy sigh from the other.

**-X-**

_**Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here**_

**-X-**

"I love you" Evan stated in pure candor.

Chris stared at his lover in shock, mouth falling open of it's own accord. Before when Evan said those words, it was always a giggly _love you, Chrissy_ or a lustful, orgasmic _I fuckin' love you, Chris!_ But never like this, never unprovoked or so straightforward. His voice was low, serious. He meant it.

Chris leant over him, dropping a chaste kiss on his lips, "I love you."

"We're serious about this, right?" Evan half-panicked, grasping the back of his lover's neck and looking him square in the eyes "You're not going to leave me for someone in the next round of new guys, right? I'm not…I'm not some _oh, look at the shiny new toy!_ fuck, right?"

Chris winced, remembering how he was treated the much same way by Shawn.

"Never" Chris swore "This is as long as you want it, as long as we can stand each other."

"It better be" Evan grumbled, rolling them over and straddling the older man's waist "I'm not giving you up for anything."

"Same on my end" Chris was careful when he gripped his lover's hips, knowing the wounds the tacks had caused didn't need to be bandaged but that didn't mean they were healed "No one's touching you, Evvy."

"I want _you_ to touch me, Chrissy" Evan purred, grinding his firm ass down on the blonde's rapidly hardening cock.

"Mmmm" Chris's eye lashes fluttered at the sensation, his fingers trailing down a smooth cheek to finger the ravenette's entrance "Are you still loose from last night?"

Evan smirked, "We'll find out, won't we?"

**-WwE-**

Chris had no idea his lover couldn't properly wake up without a shower. And from what he watched, Evan had to stand under the hot spray for ten minutes before he could even move. Another thing Chris didn't know about his beloved? As he woke up, he'd sing the first thing that came to mind. At least, he sang it when he had a song stuck in his mind.

Chris couldn't help himself. He stood just inside the bathroom, watching the form of his lover from inside the frosted glass of the shower. Evan was starting to wake up, and apparently he already had a song stuck in his head. His lithe form was rocking from side to side, rinsing suds from his hair.

"Oh God, God, she's really done it now…coked up, her body's all spun around…oh yeah, yeah, she's really done it, and seein' her just isn't something I can stomach" Evan sang softly, punctuating the end with a big yawn. The longer he was in, the faster the words picked up."Back it up, back it up, ff you talkin' shit to me. Smack it up, smack it up, if you act a bitch to me. Stack it up, stack it up, if you fuckin' rich as me. My daddy owns a dealership, the rest is fuckin' history."

Chris put the back of his hand to his mouth, stifling a laugh. His lover was so cute sometimes…hell, all the time! But this was new. He'd never heard the kid sing before. He wondered if he could get Evan to sing like that -so uninhibited- with only him around?

"This ain't a love song…oh no. This ain't a broken heart homie singin' only 'cause he's lonely" Evan started bouncing to the song, the blonde wished he could see that cute little ass wiggling around his shower "This ain't a love song…oh no, no, no. This ain't a whiskey-drowned ballad. There ain't nothing here that's valid!"

The water shut off, the door opening up to reveal a billow of Bourne-scented steam. The young man snatched a towel, scrubbing at his hair as he continued.

"So tell me baby, pretty baby, that this house is not a graveyard! Tell me how to stay strong and carry you home! Over corpses of her long-lost fathers and her unborn daughters…God dammit, I just can't do it aloneI can't do it alone!"

"Aw, Evvy, you're adorable."

Evan jolted so badly he nearly crashed into the shower stall, barely covering himself with the towel as he stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend.

"Chris! What the hell?!"

"I walked by and heard you singing" Chris replied, shrugging at his lover's shocked look "I thought I'd stay. You sound nice, Evvy."

Evan flushed, but he couldn't really be mad.

"Just…don't stand there next time, join in."

"With the singing or the shower?"

"…both."

**-WwE-**

"Evan, you can't swim."

The ravenette paused from pulling on his shirt, "Uh, why not?"

"Sweetheart, your back-"

"Oh!" Evan waved him off, tossing the t-shirt aside "It'll help my scratches! It's the sea, it's a healing- hippie-yoga-thing!"

"They're not scratches, they're puncture wounds!" Chris snapped "And it's _salt_ water."

Evan gave the blonde a wink, "A thousand hippies can't be wrong, Chrissy!"

And then Evan was gone, sprinting down into the ocean and diving head first into a wave. Chris sighed reluctantly, then stripped off t-shirt and jeans as well. He followed the younger man into the water, glad that Evan didn't seemed bothered with his back. He was splashed in the face several times before he got his arms around his love, pulling him close and putting his lips to his ear.

"No one puts up with me the way you do" Chris told him, adoring the shiver that went through the lithe body he was holding so tightly "You just wave off my attitude. Everyone else gets offended, storms off."

"But if I stormed off, I wouldn't have you here" Evan turned, trapping the brunette by wrapping his arms and legs around him like a squid.

Chris nearly overbalanced into the sea, "Evan!"

"But I love ya, Chrissy!"

"You're gonna drown us!"

Evan just laughed at him, getting off him. His feet weren't back in the water three seconds before he screamed like a girl and clung to the blonde in sheer desperation. Chris cradled him as much he could, wondering what the fuck this was about.

"Uh, Evan?"

"My foot!" Evan buried his flushed face in the older man's neck "I think a shark just brushed my foot!"

This time, it was Chris's turn to laugh.

"We're barely in four feet of water, there's no sharks!"

Evan glared at his lover, offended, "Bite me, Chris. I saw a show that it didn't matter how shallow the water was, they'll swim right up on a beach!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry" Chris cooed, soothing his indignant lover "Do you want to get out?""No" Evan grumbled, but he clung tighter to the man and kitten-licked the salt from his skin.

Chris sighed pleasantly, "Evvy."

"I've had sex on the beach, but I've never made love in the ocean."

Chris slipped his hand down the back of the high flyer's boxers, "I can make help you scratch that off your list, sweetheart."

Evan forgot all about the sharks.

* * *

**Links to a free download of all songs used in this fic can be found on my profile page**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: And These Are The Days That I Dreamed About  
**Author**: Emono\  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: Chris Jericho/Evan Bourne, with hints of all other pairings from this verse  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Love, fluff, slash, good stuff

**AN: **A big SHOUT-OUT to the author _Presents_, who first introduced me to the Jericho/Evan pairing, which worked so much better than my original pairing of Rey/Evan (which is cute.) So thank you!

I'm very sorry this story is turning into total crack, but I can't help myself.

Did anyone else love Evan's new gear on August 17th _RAW_ episode? Blue is cute on him.

To find out what happened on _RAW_, you'll need to read _Work Out Your Own Salvation Through Fear and Trembling_, for I must remind you that this is just a spin-off to show Jericho/Evan's vacation time

* * *

It was Saturday evening, and it was rather lovely outside at the moment. The Chinese had arrived, and he hadn't seen Evan since they sat down and decided to order. His young lover had disappeared upstairs and hadn't come down….what could he be doing?

Chris took a moment to brace himself, then made his way up the stairs. As soon as his foot hit the second floor, he felt the bass line of a song in the soles of his bare feet. He determined it was coming from the bedroom. Well, Evan had said he needed a nap, all that swimming and sex and shark-scares had made him kinda sleepy. Hmmm…

When Chris opened the door, he own voice echoed back at him.

_I just can't get away from yesterday  
__But I keep on living the wanderer's way  
__And over and over I start anew  
__But I can't escape the thoughts of you_

Chris perked up, not expecting to hear _Fozzy_ of all things. _Wanderlust,_ too. He looked onto the bed, a fond smile coming to his face. Evan was stretched out atop the coverlet, one arm flung to the side and the other curled over his stomach. There was a _All That Remains_ CD booklet resting between his fingertips, open. He was flat on his back, lips parted to allow soft breaths.

Chris sighed as he walked over, he couldn't believe his little Heaven had fallen asleep in less than an hour. He knelt on the bed, placing his palm flat on the younger man's stomach.

"Evvy?"

_I tried to play your games a thousand times  
__And I let it infect and defect and affect  
__My clarity, my charity, my destiny  
__Sold out who I was  
__And what I could be_

Evan jerked awake, sitting up instantly and looking down at his booklet.

"Damn!" the ravenette pouted "I missed _Enemy_, that's the entire reason I chose this one. Guh…" Evan suddenly whipped around on his lover, narrowing his eyes. "Is the line in that _these are the days that I drink about_ or _these are the days that I dreamed about_?"

"Uh" Chris got thrown off "_These are the days that I dreamed about._"

Evan double-checked the lyrics, pulling a face, "I like the one I thought I heard better."

Chris raised a brow, "Well excuse me."

"You're excused" Evan jumped off the bed, clicking off the stereo "Is the food here?"

"Yeah" Chris watched the raven haired man walk out of the room "Evan?"

Evan turned, "Hm?"

"I didn't…" Chris wet his lips, suddenly a little nervous "I didn't know you listened to _Fozzy_?"

Evan gave a shy smile, glancing down at the floor before looking up at his lover from beneath ebony-spun lashes, "You know how long I've had a crush on you."

Chris shook his head, surprising his lover. It hadn't meant to be a question.

"You don't even know, do you?" Evan's dark eyes went wide in surprise "Not even a little bit?"

"No" Chris admitted.

Evan gave a little laugh, butterflies in his belly, "Years."

Azure eyes widened, "Years?"

"_Years_, Chrissy."

Evan left the bedroom, giving his lover something to think about.

**-xXxXxXx-**

"_Yeah, I was thinking of getting some new ring-gear."_

And with that off-hand comment, Evan found himself driven into town.

"Where are we going?"

"To get a new set of gear tailored for you."

"There's a shop like that here in Tampa? But usually we just got to the costume makers that Vince provides."

"Forget them" Chris scoffed "This place is discreet, their quick, and they make all my gear."

"But…what is it?"

"They're a high-end dress shop that deal with silk and velvet…but they moonlight in our type of outfits. I only know a few wrestlers who use them."

There was a long pause before Chris spoke, "You should brace yourself."

"Why?"

"The man who owns it, a friend of mine called Richard, is a bit…different. And the tailors are a bit…enthusiastic."

They arrived. It wasn't a overly large shop, nice on the outside. But the moment he stepped inside a team of petite men and women swarmed over him.

"Richard!" Chris called playfully "Control your dogs!"

There was a sharp whistle, and group of half-dozen immediately backed off Evan. The raven haired man was a little freaked out now, and he couldn't stop himself from clinging to his lover's arm.

An older gentlemen with thin white hair and small glasses came up to them, raising a brow at the two of them.

"You're back?" Richard tisked "Did you already rip those beautiful trunks I made you?"

"No" Chris replied, looping an arm around Evan's waist and showing him off "We're here for him."

"This must be your boy" Richard looked the ravenette over "What is he, Christopher? Twenty-four?"

Chris narrowed his eyes at the man, "Twenty-six. And his name is Evan."

"I see" Richard gave a little laugh, holding out his hand "Come with me."

Evan hesitated, still eyeing the pack of wolves that were looking him over.

"Go on" Chris spoke softly, easing his lover forward "He's not going to hurt you."

Evan stepped up to the man, getting his arm laced with his and led toward the raised platform surrounded by mirrors. The little team of tailors followed eagerly.

"And does the little master know what he wants?" Richard questioned.

Evan started telling the older man all about his persona, his gimmick. They kept talking, even as he led Evan onto the platform so the tailors could swarm around him and take his measurements.

Then it came time for color.

Chris stood off to his lover's left, watching, close enough to offer him some comfort in a strange place.

"Blue" Evan finally decided "A lighter blue."

"Blue?" Chris inquired.

Evan met his lover's eyes in the mirror, a small smile on his face, "My favorite outfit of yours was this particular shade of blue."

Richard gave them both a smile, "Aren't you two cute?"

An hour later, Richard was ringing up the price. Chris held up a hand to indicate he didn't want to hear it, just handed over his debit card.

"Chris, I have my own money!" Evan protested, tugging at the blonde's other hand pointedly "You don't have to do this for me."

"I want to" Chris replied simply, silencing his protests.

Richard showed Evan the sketch of the outfit, , and after changing a few things, they were out of there.

The car ride back to the house was quiet, though not uncomfortably.

Evan placed his hand over Chris's when he went to change gears, caressing the ridges of his knuckles.

Azure eyes glanced over a him, "Evan?"

"Thanks for this, for everything" Evan replied softly, eyes averted.

That sweet confession was all the payment Chris needed, bringing a smile to his face.

"You're welcome, Evvy. I'd do more for you if I could."

Evan laughed a little, "I actually believe you would, Chrissy."

**-xXxXxXx-**

Jericho limped backstage, the adrenaline of the match leaving him. One hand was spread across his ribs, trying to ease the ache there. That bastard Slaughter, that washed-up/has-been though he had so much power…how dare he?! Making that call, pairing up Orton and Cena. Fuck, he was so tired of people who had no business in the WWE manipulating them all like puppets. Chris had half a mind to go back to _Smackdown_, these kinds of stunts couldn't happen there.

Well, at least he had a reliable partner. If Adam was still his tag-team mate, the Rated-R man-whore wouldn't miss a chance to manipulate these hosts with his charm. Adam would love this, and Chris knew the younger man would betray him in a second for a bigger, shinier belt.

"Chris?"

Chris raised his head, ready for confrontation. He deflated when he saw his young high-flyer standing there, a concerned gleam in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Evan asked, looking him over.

Chris drew himself to his full height, trying to look as dignified as possible.

Evan's lips turned up in a smile, "You look so cute trying to be serious in your sparkly wrestling trunks."

Chris flushed, narrowing his eyes, "Are you here to mock me?"

Evan held up his palms, showing he meant no harm, "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Chris's hard exterior faltered, he looked unsure, "You're not mad?"

Evan shook his head, "No."

Now Chris felt like a fool, "Well, good."

"How 'bout you get dressed and showered" Evan gestured past him, a shy smile on his lips "Then we can get out of here."

//Oh, right, vacation// Chris smiled at the thought of it, he had nearly forgotten //Three more days with my Evvy away from this drama.//

"Our flight leaves in two hours" Chris walked passed the younger man "Give me a moment to get dressed."

Chris was nearly down the hall when his lover's soft voice met his, "I told you it wouldn't end with one match."

The blonde raised a brow at this, "I know you'd say it, but it's a kinder _I told you so_ than I expect or deserve for what happened."

Evan didn't disagree.

"Are you still going to back me up on this?" Chris turned, looking his lover over "If I need you out there in the ring…are you going to come?"

"…yes."

**-xXxXxXx-**

Evan stretched himself out on their towel on the sand, shades hiding his eyes from the rays as his back soaked up most of the warmth. Getting a tan, Chris sprawled out beside him, the ocean breeze tickling at his skin, it was nice.

Chris shifted beside him, sitting up suddenly.

"Evvy?"

"Mm-hmm?" Evan tilted his head, showing he was listening.

"Did you mean what you said?" Chris inquired, taking off his sunglasses and balancing them in the crook of his finger "Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't lie" Evan's cheeks colored, but he flipped onto his back and gazed up at his lover "Why?"

"I told my kids about us."

Evan sat up slowly, bringing his knee to his chest so he could rest his chin on it, "And what do your little ones think of me?"

Jericho gave a little laugh, "They think the Codebreaker is pale in comparison to your Shooting Star Press."

Evan let out a nervous giggle, idly rubbing the sand off his leg. The breeze picked up, ruffling at their hair and cooling the sun's warmth a bit. Chris ducked his head, his hand creeping over and laying on top of his lover's. Evan gave him a questioning look, but didn't push.

"I want you to meet them."

Evan's heart did a Standing Star Press in his chest cavity, but at the same time his throat closed up. It was an overwhelming mix of love, joy, excitement…and pure unadulterated fear.

"Don't do this because you feel your have to" Evan choked out.

"I'm doing this because I want to" Chris countered easily, raising his head to reveal eyes etched with determination "I've explained the situation to them in a way they understand, and it's high time you meet them."

The Jericho-persona faltered when he saw the younger man's expression of worry, "Don't you want to?"

"God yes, more than anything."

Evan leaned in and kissed the blonde softly, dispelling any uncertainty lurking in those cerulean depths.

Maybe if he kept kissing him, Chris wouldn't see how uneasy he was.

**-xXxXxXx-**

"They're here."

Those two words struck fear in Evan's heart, goosebumps breaking out along his arms as his heart picked up a runner's pace. He tugged his worn St. Louis shirt over his head, letting out a huge sigh.

Chris poked his head in, "Come on, Evvy."

"What if…" Evan whimpered, mumbling the rest under his breath.

"What?" Chris stepped in and shut the bedroom door "What if what?"

Evan turned to face him, chewing his lower lip, "What if they don't like me?"

Chris couldn't stop the bark of laughter that escaped his lips, his little high flyer flushing furiously.

"It's not funny, jackass!"

Chris put a hand over his mouth, still smiling as he muffled his raging laughter.

Evan resisted the urge to stomp his foot like a child, "Stop it! If you don't knock it off, I'm going to shove my foot _so far_ up your ass-"

"I'm sorry" Chris wheezed, rubbing his aching belly "It's just…who _couldn't_ like you, sweetheart? There's not a single person on the roster who's not madly in love with you."

Evan rubbed his palm over his heated cheek, "That's not even half-true."

Chris sighed, "If only you knew, Ev."

Evan walked into the living room with his head down like a scolded child, following close behind.

Chris just tisked his tongue, knowing his lover was just over-exaggerating.

The three children had congregated in the living room. The boy, only seven years old, was fiddling with his PSP. With a quick of his lips, he realized it was one of those intellect testing games, and the boy was zipping right through it. His messy dirty blonde hair shot up in every direction, soft freckles along his cheeks, already lanky for someone his age.

Two twin girls sat in front of the TV, bobbing their heads in near sync to Dora the Explorer. They had matching hay colored hair, one braided into pigtails and the other in a low ponytail. Their sun dresses were lacking the lace and frills of other little girls their ages, shorts peeking out from beneath the solid colored hems. Sunburn ran across the bridges of their nose, just enough to color their fair skin.

"Guys" Chris addressed the, smiling.

"Hey Chris Jericho" the young boy stated absently, not looking up from his game.

The blonde rolled his eyes, tilting his head toward his confused lover, "He thinks he's funny. He hasn't called me 'dad' in a year."

The twins turned to see who their father was talking to, peering at the smaller man curiously.

The boy looked up as well, peering at Evan more closely, "Who's this?"

"_This_ is Evan" Chris put a hand in the dip of his lover's back, pushing him forward "He's the man I told you about."

Evan gulped under the boy's wise store.

"That's Ash" Chris stated, then gestured to the twins "The one in braids is Cheyenne, and the other is my Sierra."

Cheyenne stood up first, walking over to them. She hugged her dad's leg, getting an affectionate pet on the head.

"Evvy?" she asked.

Evan gave the blonde a strange look, "What?"

"Yeah, sweetie" Chris assured her "This is my Evvy."

Evan blinked, he couldn't believe Chris called him that in front of his children.

Sierra followed her sister, clinging to Jericho's hand, "Evvy new mommy?"

"No, honey" Chris cooed "Your mommy is still your mommy. But Daddy loves Evvy."

Ash sat his game aside, not sure how he felt about this. He walked over, sizing up the brunette.

"You do the Shooting Star Press, right?"

He nodded, "Uh, yeah."

Ash's dark eyes, like his mom, lip up, "Can you teach me it?"

"Yeah" Evan winced under the glare he got from his lover "On…the trampoline, definitely."

Ash smiled.

**-xXxXxXx-**

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Evan played with Ash for more than an hour, teaching him a watered down version of his finisher. The boy was amazed at the way Evan could bend backward and put his palms flat on the floor, almost no effort involved.

"You're Elasti-Man!"

Evan laughed, then showed how he could flip down into a split.

Chris got a call from his manager, they needed him to come down to a hotel in the city and resolve a few issues with two of his band members.

Not thinking a thing of it, Evan offered to watch the kids.

The three children voted, Evan was forced to bake mac 'n cheese.

While Ash stayed in the doorway and snickered, the twins weaved around and between his legs as he tried to cook. Some people would've been annoyed, but it greatly amused the high flyer. He managed to make it all perfectly, setting the table.

Of course, the children were nowhere to be seen now.

Evan whistled sharply, "Hey guys! Dinner's done!"

There was much shuffling and laughter, then they came pouring down the stairs. He watched with widening eyes as Cheyenne lost her footing, sliding painfully down the last steps and landing with a solid bump on the hardwood floor.

Sierra and Ash stared at their sister in shock, unsure what to do. The young blonde's face pulled in like she was about to cry, tucking her arm into her chest.

Evan was quick, diving in to kneel in front of her and letting her see his bright smile.

"Look at that big girl. Look at you, you're fine" Evan assured her sweetly, reaching out and gently taking her arm before dropping two little kisses on it "Such a big girl. That didn't hurt you at all, you strong thing. If I had fallen like that, I would've been curled up on the floor a big 'ol mess. But not you, huh?"

Cheyenne eyes were still teared over, but she managed a little smile.

"There now, my tough little thing" Evan reached up, patting her cheek softly "I bet after an act like that, you worked up an appetite."

Cheyenne nodded, he easily picked her up and bounced her on his hip. She giggled, latching onto him.

"Ok, everyone!" Evan declared jovially "Into the kitchen!"

Once Evan disappeared, Sierra tugged at her brother's hand, "I like him, Ashy."

Ash smiled down at his little sister, "Me too."

**-xXxXxXx-**

The next morning, Chris and Evan were sitting quietly at the kitchen table downing hot coffee and muffins.

Chris looked up from his laptop, where he had been checking the news on Yahoo idly, "So…how did it go last night?"

Jericho hadn't gotten in until the kids were already in bed.

"Good" Evan replied truthfully, swallowing down his bite of his muffin "They're the best kids, Chrissy. The twins are little bundles of energy, and Ash is so quiet and well-tempered. He gets a little sarcastic, but I've never heard anything as funny as him calling you 'Chris Jericho' instead of dad. Those brats grew on me."

Chris smiled at his lover's glow, the way he said all of this with love in his eyes.

A soft pitter-patter caught their attention, revealing the presence of the twins. Their hair was all ruffled, and their tiny fists rubbed at their eyes. Chris moved in the chair to accept their morning hugs, but was pleasantly surprised to watch them pad over to Evan and curl around him from either side.

"Morning, girls" Evan cooed, hooking an arm over both of them and dropping kisses onto their unruly heads.

"Morning, Uncle Evvy" Cheyenne yawned.

Chris's eyes widened at this, the high flyer looking a little surprised as well.

//They actually like me// Evan thought, inner scowling at how cliché that sounded //I can't believe it. I thought they'd…resent me, or at least treat me like a family friend.//

Sierra tugged on his sleeve, "I'm hungry, Uncle Evvy."

Evan raised a brow at Chris, who gestured outward in a _go ahead _way_._

"Come on" Evan pulled Cheyenne up onto his hip, letting her bury her little face into his neck "How about some Eggos, ok?"

Chris hugged Sierra as she crawled into his lap, "And apples. They're growing girls."

Evan saluted at the blonde playfully, then got to work.

Yep, they were going to be ok.


End file.
